


Сила обстоятельств

by EliLynch



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Мыслей о Фишере в его голове оказывается неожиданно много. Они спешно выстраивают крепость, окружают её глубоким рвом и готовятся отражать любые атаки на свои владения".





	

Фишер ест все, до чего может дотянуться, но умудряется не толстеть.   
Фишер вдыхает сигаретный дым через нос и выплевывает его обратно, отфыркиваясь, как мокрый кот.   
Волосы Фишера скользкие на ощупь. После того, как он подстригся - колючие.   
Фишер умеет курить стоя, сидя, лежа, под дождем, на бегу.   
Фишер сам выписывает себе штрафы после особенно злостных нарушений правил дорожного движения.   
Фишер вздрагивает, когда к нему прикасаются.   
Нет.   
Фишер вздрагивает, когда к нему прикасается ЛаКур. Простое похлопывание по плечу оборачивается сложной задачей, а когда их руки случайно соприкасаются, за этим следует обмен обеспокоенными взглядами. _Ты видел? Ты почувствовал?_ Среди сотен других подобных случайных, дружеских, мимолетных прикосновений запоминаются почему-то эти. ЛаКур считает, что у Фишера пальцы аристократа, и иногда представляет его сидящим за пианино, наигрывающим вальс Шопена, но странную идею эту оставляет при себе и вслух не озвучивает. 

Однажды утром ЛаКур, накануне отдавший машину в ремонт, тащится на работу в насквозь пропахшем бензином автобусе и внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что придумывает, как остроумно поприветствует Фишера сегодня. Вслед за этой отслеженной мыслью тянется вереница других, незначительных, но греющих изнутри. Мыслей о Фишере в его голове оказывается неожиданно много. Они спешно выстраивают крепость, окружают её глубоким рвом и готовятся отражать любые атаки на свои владения.   
_Ну, мы же лучшие друзья. Наверное, это нормально - часто думать о нем,_ \- после недолгих сомнений решает ЛаКур. 

Фишер несчастлив в браке.   
Они часто пьют в баре после тяжелых тренировок, и Фишер жалуется на свою жену. Помногу жалуется, с удовольствием, выгребая из мусорной корзины своей памяти дела давно минувших дней. Если спросить Фишера, зачем он вообще женился, получаешь один и тот же ответ:   
— Она забеременела, — и грустный взгляд, какой бывает у людей, не переборовших силу обстоятельств. За этим ответом стоит другой, подлиннее. "У ребенка должен быть отец".   
ЛаКур относится к детям прохладно. К жене Фишера (и до и после знакомства) - отрицательно, со слабо обоснованным предубеждением.   
_Разве не было очевидно с самого начала_ , - рассуждает он - _что работа в полиции накладывает определенный отпечаток, что невозможно быть одновременно и отличным следователем, и идеальным мужем, не забывающим про семейные праздники и возвращающимся домой ровно в восемь?_

Как-то раз ЛаКур ночует в доме друга и, выйдя ночью в туалет, останавливается у двери в хозяйскую спальню, услышав... ну да, стоны и недвусмысленное поскрипывание кровати. Милле ведет себя относительно тихо и ограничивается вздохами, но Фишер стонет громко и хрипло, никого не стесняясь.   
И ей-богу, ЛаКуру спокойнее жилось без знания этого факта. Стоя босиком на холодном полу, разглядывая полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под двери, он борется с дурацким, совершенно детским желанием прильнуть к замочной скважине и таким образом добавить картинку к имеющемуся звуковому сопровождению. Желание это он перебарывает, обозвав себя извращенцем, но сразу после этого сталкивается с проблемой посерьезнее. Осознание собственного одиночества оглушает его, как оглушил бы прогремевший над ухом выстрел. Одиноко ему не потому, что никого нет с ним, а потому что с Фишером есть кто-то.   
_Кто-то, ну да. Всего лишь его законная жена._  
В ту минуту ЛаКур ненавидит и её, и себя. А ненавидеть Фишера не может все равно.   
Успев вернуться в свою комнату до того, как ему представляется случай узнать, стонет ли Фишер еще громче, когда кончает, ЛаКур сворачивается на кровати калачиком, являя собой, как ему кажется, воплощение всех человеческих страданий. Уснуть ему не удается.   
Наутро Фишер (веселый, беззаботный, в дырявых носках) угощает его тостами с джемом. Когда он улыбается, ЛаКур прощает ему то, за что в любом случае не имеет права на него обижаться.

— У тебя оральная фиксация.   
— Чего? — Фишер перестает грызть колпачок от авторучки и смотрит на него с недоумением.   
— Сам посуди. Когда ты не ешь, то хватаешься за сигареты, а если заканчиваются сигареты, то переходишь на более твердые предметы.  
 _Кхм, двусмысленно прозвучало._  
Фишер чуть хмурится.   
— Это что, какой-то непристойный намек?   
— Нет!   
Хоть намека в вопросе и не было, ЛаКур отвечает быстро, слишком быстро. Таким образом часто выдают себя лжецы, попадающие к ним на допрос. А потом (что за невезение!) начинает краснеть.   
Фишер пристально смотрит на него и молчит так долго, что молчание начинает казаться ЛаКуру бесконечным. _Он все понял!_ \- думает ЛаКур с ужасом, забывая осадить себя и добавить, что понимать-то и нечего, ведь тайн нет, двусмысленностей нет, нет между ними ничего, кроме хорошей дружбы...   
— Расслабься, — говорит Фишер и вздыхает - то ли разочарованно, то ли с облегчением, — я прекрасно понимаю, что ты пошутил.  
— Ага.   
_Мне бы твою уверенность._ ЛаКур отворачивается, незаметно вытирая взмокший лоб носовым платком. 

Он не эмпат и не чародей. Просто иногда видит больше, чем другие. Ловит, как плохой радиоприемник, шумы и помехи чужих эмоций. Он делает это намеренно, когда остается один на месте преступления. И случайно - если к нему подходят слишком близко. С Фишером получается иначе. С ним - как будто на одной волне, не оборванный оголенный провод, а четкая ровная линия, проведенная от одного к другому. С Фишером спокойно, тепло и правильно.   
Это начинает всерьез беспокоить, поэтому, когда ЛаКуру представляется шанс завести роман, он тут же хватается за него.   
_Не один. Больше не один. С кем угодно, лишь бы не одному._  
Услышав об изменениях в его личной жизни, Фишер стряхивает пепел в стакан с остатками джина, пожимает плечами и направляется к двери.   
— Домой опаздываю, — сухо объявляет он.   
До окончания рабочего дня остается полчаса. 

Фишер улыбается, когда ему больно, так напряженно скалит зубы, что, кажется, кожа на скулах сейчас лопнет.   
В последний раз ЛаКур видел такую улыбку, когда Фишер допрашивал умственно отсталого подозреваемого, мягко подталкивая того к "правильным" ответам, которые могли бы помочь им поскорее закончить расследование.   
Ужасная улыбка.   
Фишер улыбается, и ЛаКур всеми силами делает вид, что не понимает, почему _друг_ похож на человека, готового в любой момент выстрелить себе в голову. Больше всего ЛаКуру хочется попросить его одолжить пистолет и предложить совершить двойное самоубийство. Вместо этого он улыбается в ответ ( _у кого получается фальшивее?_ ) и объявляет, что Хелена беременна. Что за нелепый фарс, говорить такое человеку, который когда-то женился из-за незапланированной беременности, а недавно развелся. Фишер, впрочем, держится молодцом. Поздравляет его, шутит что-то по поводу того, что будет давать советы новобрачным... Дотрагивается до него чуть ли не после каждого слова. Кладет руку на плечо, тянет за край пиджака, сжимает запястье. ЛаКуру вспоминаются фильмы, в которых герои прощались с родными и близкими перед тем, как их уводили на казнь.   
_Кажется, специально для таких моментов существует фраза "перед смертью не надышишься"._  
Он слышит Фишера, как сквозь вату. Пытается "поймать" эмоции, но и на этом уровне восприятия нет ничего, кроме белого шума.   
Нет ничего, кроме дружбы.   
Замечательной дружбы.   
Многолетней дружбы.   
_Спаси меня, пожалуйста. Оставайся в моей квартире. Мы будем жить там вместе, и ты сможешь, как хотел, снести стену кухни. Хоть все стены снеси. Скажи, что я совершаю ошибку. Разве же я смогу стать отцом? Нет, конечно же. Я нахожусь в шаге от психушки. У меня галлюцинации бывают. Я абсолютно ненормальный. Ты поэтому меня не любишь? Ты меня не любишь? А может быть, это и не мой ребенок. Неважно, чей он. Ты все равно мне ничего не скажешь. Ты свою семью развалил, а мне желаешь счастья. Идиот. Как и я. Мы были бы хорошей парой, но ты желаешь мне счастья. Черт бы тебя побрал._  
Их натужный разговор длится не дольше пяти минут. Когда они расходятся по своим машинам, мир остается прежним, с неба не сыплются молнии, и никакие таинственные знаки не указывают на то, что они совершили огромную ошибку и должны исправить её. Миру, конечно же, нет до них никакого дела.   
По дороге домой, ЛаКур, сетуя на плохую погоду, включает дворники и некоторое время тупо смотрит на лобовое стекло, не понимая, почему видит проезжую часть сквозь мутную пелену, если дождя нет.   
Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз плакал.


End file.
